Two Sides of the Same Coin
by Td03
Summary: What if Teito's memories weren't sealed? What has Teito been doing? What is Teito hiding from Mikage and others? First fanfic, so don't complain if it's not good. and it is NOT A YAOI! No lemon, sorry...


**Two Sides of the Same Coin**

**Td03**

**Hello!**

**This is my first fanfic, so please don't flame me if the story is not your liking. This will be a TeitoAyanami fic. Do read & review & do tell me if my grammar is wrong. I don't plan this story ahead. I simply type what's in my mind and publish the story.**

**On an early side note, I love Naruto, 07-Ghost, Harry Potter, Once Upon a Time, Detective Conan, Danny Phantom, and Guilty Crown. So if you know a story that has more than 5000 reveiws about these please tell me. Thank you very much!**

**On with the story.**

"But, why can't I stay with you?" Teito cried. The little heir of Raggs Kingdom clutched Fea's somewhat tattered white robes.

"Teito, I'm really really sorry. But you have to stay safe. They cannot take you away at all cost. I promised your Dad remember?" Fea said, comforting Teito.

"B-But, Father... I don't want to forget..."

Fea hugged Teito, "Don't worry. In time, you will remember everything. I promise... Princess..." Fea lifted his right finger and touched his niece' forehead to seal away her memories.

However...

Wide-eyed, she watched her Father's blood coated her face & entered her small mouth. One second she was going to forget about her life and the next she watched an arrow shot through her Father's back, directly at the heart. Her uncle's body fell down, face horrified. She unconsciously swalload her uncle's blood in her mouth.

She never told anyone, but she was facinated by blood. Ever since she had accidentally injured her hand. She knew she wasn't suppose to like/love/admire such a thing.

She wasn't trained in the arts of assasinations. She wasn't allowed to even read books regarding it. Hell, she's not allowed to use any Zaiphon! Although she had activated her zaiphon, which is an offensive much to her delight, when she was 4 years old.

She may look young, innocent, the next heir to the Raggs throne, the next Holiness, but she had a demonic fetish at heart that was yet to be released.

But no matter how much she secretly loved them, watching life drain away from her precious uncle is painful.

**Yes people, this is a female!SADISTIC!Teito fanfic. The only ones who knew about Teito being a 'she' is Mikage, Mikhail, and the Raggs royal family. Oh, and the examiner/secretary Kara in the military (she's the red haired woman that appeared on Episode 1). I'll give you heads up when I'll refer Teito as a 'he' or a 'she'. **

**I like TeitoxOuka, but I don't know how to make a good plot for this pairing. **

**As for TeitoxAyanami on the other hand, I got the history of EvexVerloren to spice things up. But I can't see the story works if Teito is a male, no offense, but I DON'T LIKE WRITING YAOI! So I genderbended Teito.**

**And yes, Fea didn't managed to erase Teito's memories. So she still remembers about their trip to Land of Seele, a few 07-ghost, the Raggs War, Raphael which included Ouka, and more.**

**I'll refer Teito as a 'he'**

**X Graduation Exam Day X**

"Team A. Your objective : Eliminate the target. Since this is not practise, you may go all out. Remember, you have to work together to complete the task. You are allowed to use any kids of weapons. Abandon your comrades and you will die. Kill the target immediatly or he will kill you all. Good luck." Shigure-sensei announced & locked the examination room's door.

Teito closed his eyes, not listening Shigure-sensei's words as soon as he heard 'you may go all out'. Mikage glanced worriedly at his best friend, and confirmed his fears when he saw Teito unconsciously licked his lips.

Their opponent was huge!

Most of them are shivering in fear, except Teito. Their opponent laughed at them, echoing the room with his gruffy voice.

**Outside the Examination room...**

All of them bowed at the Chief of Staff, the Military Strategist, Field-marshal of Barsburg army, Ayanami along with the Black Hawks.

The man has sharp facial features with a pointy nose, narrowed eyes and full lips. He has pale skin. His hair is neck length, wavy and silver. His eye colour is striking violet.

He wore a military uniform, which consists of a black, ankle length overcoat with gold trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard. He wore black trousers, knee length black buckled boots, and white gloves. His uniform has a small mantle hanging off his left shoulder emblazoned with the Barsburg Military Insignia, and a black peaked cap trimmed with gold. And on his right he has a golden epaulet and shoulder broads that incates his high rank.

"Ah.. I see you've come." Chaiman Miroku greeted. "Would you like to examine the future cadets?"

Ayanami nodded, "I heard you have an excellent one?"

"Ah.." Miroku smiled, "My favorite pupil and the academy's star, Teito Klein. He's the brunette with green eyes"

They all turned to the Examination room only to see a poor, desperate, pitiful looking Shuri Oak trying to get their attention.

"Help! He's going to kill us! Help us!" Shuri shouted.

Shuri's response was a disgusted look sent by Ayanami.

"In real battle, fame is useless, and students' graduating scores is of nothing here" Miroku stated. Everyone silently agreed.

Ayanami watched the enemy having fun killing the students, punching a couple boys and sucessfully breaking their bones. He watched some are trying to stab the enemy in futile attempt. He noted that only less than a dozen still stands. He watched the boy who was pleading them now ran and hid behind a green haired boy. That's when he caught the brunette Miroku was talking about.

The boy stood calm, eyes closed and had the faintest smirk, arms crossed on his chest. The boy is of small stature, standing at 5 feet 1 inch tall. His face is round and childlike with fair skin and small uptured nose and full lips. His build is slight and long-limbed.

He dons the basic uniform given to all trainee soldiers consisting of a black thigh-length tunic with long sleeves and a neck guard. He wears black trousers, knee-length black boots and white gloves. His uniform has golden trimmings on the shoulders, chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard, as well as golden shoulder broads on his right shoulder and a small Barsburg Military Insignia on his left shoulder. He also wears a gold belt that holds two silver somewhat rusty blades. Each has white bandages strapped on the holder and the ends curved.

Ayanami turned to Miroku, "The boy.. he's the sklave we picked up in the Raggs War, isn't he?" Miroku nodded.

This piqued the rest of the Black Hawks interest so they turned to the scene.

By this time there were only half a dozen were left, and the one they just talked about is standing calmly in front of them.

**Inside the Examination room... **

After a few gloating comments from the enemy, Teito finally opened his eyes, revealing the icy emerald green orbs and took ahold of his blades. He bended down slightly to jump. But the green haired boy, who is being used as a human shield by the cowardly Oak, spoke up, "Uh, Teito?"

Teito turned his head slightly, gave a deadly smirk and hissed, "Yessss... Mikage? Wanna join me?" he used a deep, low tone to conceal his real feminime voice.

Teito released a very intense bloodlust all around them that stopped the enemy in front of them. Even Ayanami flinched at the killing intent that showered the place all of the sudden.

"Uh.. n-no. But-" Mikage stammered.

"Then shut your mouth and stay back!" Teito snapped, and Mikage promptly closed his mouth.

Then the trainee soldier was out of sight and the next thing they knew the giant man was screaming in pain. They noted that the giant is clutching his hands and they saw three of his fingers are gone. Then Teito appeared behind the criminal with a fake pout, which looked too cute by the way, "Aww.. I missed."

Then he grinned and jumped on the criminal's back and stabbed his spine, drawing out blood.

He procedeed to stab, punch, kick continually on the man, his face showed much joy on the torture.

Mikage gripped his head with both hands, "Argh! I knew this was going to happen!"

Shuri was horrified at the scene in front of him, "W-w-what?"

"He's turning back to his old self!"

"That-that's him?"

"Stop being a pussy! After this he's going to massacre all of us!" Mikage said.

**Outside of the Examination room...**

Ayanami and the Black Hawks were quite impressed at the way Teito Klein handled the target and were also a bit wary of the way blood spilled all over.

"Shouldn't you stop him? Before he killed the other students?" Miroku said. Ayanami nodded.

**Inside the Examination room... **

After a few minutes of enjoying himself, Teito stood still, his uniform covered in fresh red blood, right in the middle of Mikage and their target.

The guy was a mess now. He only had two fingers left, one hand finger and one foot toe. His spine is severly damaged he couldn't stand anymore. Both of his legs are broken by the kicks from the brunette. Stab wounds all around his body. He pleaded the little soldier for mercy only to be turned deaf ears.

The boy in front of him held a triumphant smirk, "I thought you're all big and strong, turns out you're no fun" Teito put his blooded blades back on his belt and held out his hand on the enemy's face. In his mind he recalled what Miroku-sama always drilled into his mind.

_Don't show any mercy, Teito. It could be seen as your main weakness._

Teito prepared to use a Zaiphon, but was cut off when he noticed a ring of red Zaiphon surround the man's neck and killed him. Teito turned his head to see a silver haired man standing in front of the door.

He hissed, "You. Stole. My. Prey." His emerald eyes was so cold and the bloodlust multiplied, sending inner shivers on Ayanami's spine. Shuri and the others had collapsed from the killing intent on the place.

"On Miroku-sama's order" Ayanami answered. Teito cast a discreet glance to Miroku and Tch-ed. He left the room passing Ayanami, bumping his left arm roughly.

Mikage walked towards the Chief of Staff and bowed. "Thank you, uh, Ayanami-sama, for stopping Teito in time."

"You know of his... fetish?"

"Y-yes. I, uh, we're roommates. I'm his best friend... or guardian.. or doctor..." Mikage deadpanned.

Ayanami nodded, "Then I guess we'll need you to keep him in line, because he'll be my begleiter soon."

Mikage made a 'What the Fuck?!' face and then smiled sheepishly when he realized who's he talking too. He then dismissed himself.

Ayanami watched the green haired boy leave and absently stared at where the brunette left before, '...He's just like her... Eve was always facinated by blood. I never thought her reincarnation would too...' he closed his eyes and thought, 'After I regain my body, I will definitly find a way to bring you back...'

**Somewhere in the Military Fortress...**

**I'll refer Teito as a 'she'**

Teito was brooding.

No. Not just brooding. She was giving off death glares to every living being passing the hallway with a very sinister plot in her mind.

"Teito, you're scaring off everyone.. Are you still mad about that?" Mikage asked.

Teito slowly turned her face to Mikage, not giving any answer, but Mikage already knew what she's saying.

Mikage sighed, "Look, you've been giving off your infamous death glare to eveyone. Why don't you drop the matter for now? A frown is not good for a Princess ya know?" Mikage teased.

Teito paused, "Mikage, if you call me a Princess again, I'll cut what makes you a man!"

Mikage paled, and decided he would leave the Princess to brood.


End file.
